filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Tarantino est un réalisateur, scénariste, producteur et acteur américain, né le 27 mars 1963 à Knoxville, dans le Tennessee. Il s'est fait connaître dans les années 1990 en tant que réalisateur de films indépendants. Il a créé la société de production A Band Apart pour Pulp Fiction. Le nom de cette compagnie est un hommage au film Bande à part de Jean-Luc Godard. Le logo reprend quant à lui les personnages en costumes noirs de Reservoir Dogs. Biographie Quentin Tarantino nait le 27 mars 1963 à Knoxville, de Connie McHugh, infirmière, et Tony Tarantino, acteur et musicien amateur né dans le Queens, New York. Ce dernier est d'origine italienne et irlandaise par son père ; sa mère est une descendante du peuple Cherokee. Tarantino abandonne ses études en Californie à l’âge de 15 ans afin de rejoindre la James Best Theatre Company, période qui marquera sa future carrière de réalisateur. Féru de cinéma, Quentin Tarantino a créé un univers de violence extrême qui reste esthétique et fait de nombreuses références plus ou moins visibles au cinéma d'action de différents pays (en particulier, les films asiatiques de série B comme les films de sabre chinois). Empreint d'une grande culture cinématographique (fervent admirateur entre autres de Brian De Palma, Martin Scorsese et Howard Hawks), il n'a jamais fréquenté d'école de cinéma mais a suivi des cours de comédie ce qui l'a beaucoup aidé pour appréhender le milieu du septième art, comme placer les acteurs dans l'espace par exemple, la manipulation des cadres, etc. Il jouait certaines scènes avec ses collègues acteurs qu'il tirait de ses films préférés et réécrivaient les répliques dont ils ne se souvenaient plus, brodant de plus en plus de nouvelles choses à chaque fois, il prit conscience de ses talents de scénariste. Pour sa première réalisation avec My best friend's birthday, il loue une caméra à Los Angeles le vendredi au prix d'une journée et tournant tout le weekend au point de s'en ruiner la santé ; il met trois ans à mettre au point son film, juge le résultat final décevant mais avec le recul trouve que cela était une expérience enrichissante. À la suite de cette expérience, Tarantino commence a écrire True Romance, d'après une histoire de Roger Avary. En 1990, Tarantino vend les scénarios de True Romance (réalisé en 1993 par Tony Scott) et Tueurs nés (réalisé en 1994 par Oliver Stone après l'avoir réecrit)3. Les scénarios n'étaient à l'origine qu'un seul long scénario vendu pour 30 000 dollars, la somme la plus basse imposée par le syndicat des scénaristes américain. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu les réaliser, Tarantino écrit Reservoir Dogs, inspiré des films noirs. Il rencontre Lawrence Bender, un jeune producteur qui accepte de financer son film. Harvey Keitel lit le scénario, et accepte de jouer gratuitement dedans3, mais aussi d'en être le coproducteur. Sorti en 1992, le film marque les cinéphiles par son huis-clos ultra-violent. Présenté hors compétition au Festival de Cannes, le film fait sensation au Festival de Sundance. En seulement deux films, Tarantino est devenu un grand du cinéma. En 1994, il joue dans Desperado, et il réalise un épisode de la série Urgences. En 1995, il écrit et réalise une des quatre parties de Four Rooms. En 1996 sort Une nuit en enfer réalisé par Robert Rodriguez et écrit par Tarantino, à l'époque ou il travaillait au vidéo-club. Tarantino aura un des rôle principaux au côté de George Clooney. Il effectue son retour à la réalisation dans Jackie Brown, hommage aux films de la blacksploitation, adapté du roman Rum Punch d'Elmore Leonard3. Avec un casting de star composé de Pam Grier, Samuel L. Jackson et Robert De Niro, ce film remporte néanmoins moins de succès que les précédents, mais il est considéré comme le plus abouti. Après Jackie Brown, Tarantino se retire de la scène, mais ne reste pas inactif. Il écrit un film sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Inglourious Basterds ; il mettra dix ans avant de pouvoir le finir. En 2001, Tarantino revoit Uma Thurman, actrice dans Pulp Fiction. Ils décident de reprendre un projet évoqué dans Pulp Fiction, un film sur la vengeance intitulé Kill Bill. Prévu d'abord en un seul film, il sortira finalement en deux parties, le volume 1 en 2003, et le volume 2 en 2004. Auparavant, Tarantino joue en 2002 dans deux épisodes de la série Alias, avant de la retrouver dans deux autres épisodes en 2004. Tarantino retrouve le goût de la réalisation, et se retrouve impliqué dans plusieurs projets pour son grand plaisir. En 2004 il réalise son rêve de jeune réalisateur. Il devient le président du jury du Festival de Cannes 2004, qui récompense de la Palme d'or Fahrenheit 9/11 de Michael Moore. En 2005, Tarantino réalise une scène de Sin City de Robert Rodriguez et Frank Miller, contre un cachet d'un dollar. La même année, il réalise le double épisode final de la saison 5 de la série Les experts, dont il imagine lui-même l'histoire. En 2008, Tarantino est choisi pour donner La leçon de cinéma au 61e Festival de Cannes. À cette occasion, il annonce que son prochain film sera Inglorious Bastards. Le tournage commence en octobre 2008 en Allemagne, mais le film est rebaptisé Inglourious Basterds. Le film est présenté en compétition au Festival de Cannes 2009, et sortira la même année, avec entre autres Brad Pitt, Mélanie Laurent et Christoph Waltz (qui obtient le Prix d'interprétation masculine). On le reconnaît pour sa narration postmoderne et non linéaire ainsi que pour ses scènes hautement esthétiques mais d'une violence extrême inspirées de films obscurs. Ayant reçu une formation d'acteur, il interprète fréquemment de petits rôles dans ses propres films. Par exemple, il joue le rôle de Mr. Brown dans Reservoir Dogs, Jimmie dans Pulp Fiction, ou encore celui de Warren, un tenancier de bar, dans Boulevard de la Mort.Tarantino porte une attention soutenue au choix des musiques qui soutiennent l'action ; les bandes-sons de Pulp Fiction et de Kill Bill ont ainsi remporté un grand succès en dehors du film. D'autre part, Tarantino, chantre du Girl power, porte une grande admiration aux femmes qui semblent être sa principale source d'inspiration : « Dans la vie j'ai un grand respect pour les femmes. Je leur voue une admiration sans borne. (...) Les femmes ont bien plus de courage que les hommes. (...) Je fais en sorte que vous les chérissiez par mes yeux. Je construis l'intrigue de mes films autour d'elles pour magnifier leurs qualités et pour qu'elles donnent le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. (...) Je connais les femmes sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui me frappe chez elles, c'est leur franchise. Mais aussi leur façon très crue de parler sexe ». Ses actrices crèvent toujours l'écran et il a particulièrement aimé des actrices comme Pam Grier, Daryl Hannah, Uma Thurman et Rosario Dawson. Tarantino est aussi un des plus célèbres représentants du fétichisme des pieds féminins, avec des allusions dans plusieurs de ses films (voir par exemple les gros plans sur les pieds nus d'Uma Thurman dans Kill Bill et Pulp Fiction ou sur ceux de Bridget Fonda dans Jackie Brown, la scène du drugstore dans Boulevard de la mort ou Christoph Waltz enlevant la chaussure de Diane Kruger dans Inglourious Basterds et le sommet de ce fétichisme dans Une nuit en enfer où il boit du whisky sur les pieds de Salma Hayek). Au fur et à mesure de sa carrière, Quentin Tarantino s'est entouré d'une équipe de collaborateurs qu'il retrouve à chaque nouveau film. Ainsi, le producteur Lawrence Bender a produit tous ses films (sauf Boulevard de la mort) et y a fait des petites apparitions, Sally Menke a monté tous ses films, Harvey et Bob Weinstein ont distribué et produit tous ses films, David Wasco a été le chef décorateur de presque tous ses films, ... Pour les acteurs, Quentin Tarantino a également ses « habitués » : Samuel L. Jackson a joué dans Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown et apparaît brièvement dans Kill Bill vol.2 et est le narrateur de la version originale d'Inglourious Basterds. Il avait même auditionné, sans succès, pour Reservoir Dogs ; Uma Thurman a joué dans Pulp Fiction et dans les 2 volets de Kill Bill ; Tim Roth, Harvey Keitel et Steve Buscemi ont joué dans Reservoir Dogs et Pulp Fiction ; Michael Madsen a joué dans Reservoir Dogs , les 2 Kill Billet "Hell Ride" ; Michael Bowen a joué dans Jackie Brown puis Kill Bill vol.1. Tarantino est un réalisateur qui communique très peu sur ses futurs projets et il est assez difficile de se retrouver entre les vraies informations, les rumeurs lancées par les nombreux fans et les projets avortés. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1987 : My Best Friend's Birthday (inachevé) * 1992 : Reservoir Dogs * 1994 : Pulp Fiction * 1995 : Four Rooms (segment : The Man from Hollywood) co-réalisé avec Allison Anders, Alexandre Rockwell et Robert Rodriguez * 1997 : Jackie Brown * 2003 : Kill Bill : Volume 1 * 2004 : * 2005 : Sin City de Robert Rodriguez et Frank Miller ("spécial guest director" pour la scène de voiture entre Clive Owe] et Benicio Del Toro) * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort (Death Proof) dans le diptyque Grindhouse avec Robert Rodriguez * 2009 : Inglourious Basterds * 2012 : Django Unchained * 2015 : Les Huit Salopards (The Hateful Eight) ; Télévision * 1994 : Urgences (Saison 1, Épisode 25) Maternité * 2004 : Jimmy Kimmel Live (Épisode du 24 avril 2004) * 2005 : Les Experts (Saison 5, Épisodes 24 et 25) Jusqu'au dernier souffle Scénariste En plus de ses propres films: * 1992 : Past Midnight de Jan Eliasberg * 1993 : True Romance de Tony Scott * 1994 : Tueurs nés (Natural Born Killers) d'Oliver Stone ("rénié" pour divergences avec Oliver Stone) * 1995 : USS Alabama (Crimson Tide) de Tony Scott (participation aux dialogue - non crédité) * 1996 : Une nuit en enfer (From Dusk Till Dawn) de Robert Rodriguez * 1996 : Rock (The Rock) de Michael Bay Acteur * 1987 : My Best Friend's Birthday : Clarence Pool * 1992 : Reservoir Dogs : Mr. Brown * 1994 : Pulp Fiction : Jimmie Dimmick * 1994 : Somebody to Love : Bartender * 1995 : Four rooms : Chester * 1995 : '' Desperado'' : le gars au pick-up * 1996 : Girl 6 : Q.T. * 1996 : Une nuit en enfer : Richard Gecko * 1997 : Jackie Brown : La voix du répondeur téléphonique de Jackie (en VO) * 2000 : Little Nicky : Deacon * 2003 : Kill Bill : Volume 1 : Un des membres des Féroces 88 * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort : Warren, le barman * 2007 : Planète Terreur : le violeur #1 * 2008 : Chronique des morts-vivants (Diary of the dead) : journaliste audio 3 * 2008 : Sukiyaki Western Django : Ringo * 2009 : Inglourious Basterds : Il fait un caméo vocal dans Nation's Pride (le « film dans le film ») : on peut l'entendre dire « I implore you, we must destroy that tower! » Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1963